The present invention relates to logical toys and puzzles.
A logical toy is known, which includes a support composed of two coaxial layers with slots, and logical game elements formed as balls. The elements are arranged in the slots of the support so as to form game layers. The elements can displace along the slots and turn together with the layers of the support. The game involves arranging the elements in a predetermined position by turning together with the layers of the support and displacing along the slots. This logical toy is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,912. The disadvantage of this toy is that there are no marks on the support which determine and fix the initial position and any predetermined positional of game elements, and the game elements formed as balls are different from one another only by their colors, while their mutual location and location of the disks therebetween is not fixed and not important. This reduces the attractiveness and gaming feature element of the toy.
Another logical toy is known, which includes a support composed of two coaxial layers with the slots, and game elements. The elements are arranged in the slots of the supports so as to form game layers. The elements can turn in the layers and turn together with the layers. Such a logical toy is disclosed in the patent of the Soviet Union no. 1,319,886. The construction disclosed in this reference has the following disadvantages:
there are no roundings (radii) or chamfers on the sides of the logical elements, and therefore playing with these elements is difficult and practically impossible since the elements which move toward one another are stopped by their corners when even an insignificant non-coincidence of touching surfaces takes place, and the presence of a great number of logical elements in the toy makes the probability of stopping close to 100%; PA1 the logical elements do not have fixators of their position and therefore playing with such a toy is inconvenient and tiring, and a player must monitor all the time the correct location of the elements therebetween, and to provide correction of the location, since otherwise the toy will not turn; PA1 the surfaces of the logical element do not have distinguishing marks, pictures, relieves or simple openings or slots for special inserts, and therefore their use in the toy is limited, the toy is less attractive and it can not be used by people with certain physical disadvantage, for example by blind people; PA1 the coaxial layers or disks do not have distinguishing marks, therefore the toy is also less attractive similarly to the toy of U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,912. PA1 the logical elements are used not in accordance with their direct objective, but as carriers of other logical elements, which reduces the attractiveness of the toy, makes it more complicated because of a great number of turning and displacing elements; PA1 the sides of the carriers of the logical elements do not have roundings or radii, or chamfers and therefore playing with the toys of these elements are complicated and practically impossible since the elements which move toward one another are stopped by their corners even with insignificant non-coincidence of the touching sides, and the presence of the great number of the elements in the game makes the probability of stopping close to 100%; PA1 the fixators of position of the carriers of toy elements are located on the rigid or less elastic part of the arc, so that the fixation of the carriers of the toy elements is complicated; PA1 two main layers do not have guides for coaxial relative turning, which causes stopping of the layers during the turning; PA1 two main layers or disks are subdivided into four separate parts which are assembled only in the center due to the joint semi-axes and are supported only in the center and only by the semi-axis, while the fixators of the parts of the disks are located on the remote and less rigid distance from the axis of rotation, which not only makes the game difficult but actually makes it practically impossible, since the parts of the disks are not fixed with one another during turning, and can not be located in the same plane during turning without a special support; PA1 the inner surfaces of the arcs which surround the supports of the toy elements do not have a radius, which leads to stopping of individual parts of the disks with the supports of the toy elements during their meet during training. PA1 all logical elements turn around a common axis of the toy around the same radius, or in otherwords there is only one toy layer, so that it is not possible to diversify the toy and change its logical complexity, and therefore its attractiveness is reduced; PA1 there are no marks of position of the toy elements relative to the disks and no marks of position of the disks relative to the other disks, which reduces the attractiveness of the toy since the position of the toy elements relative to the disks is not fixed, and the position of the disks relative to each other is not fixed as well; PA1 the orientational groups of toy elements on the base is fixed, and formed as a torus and can not be changed for example to form a square, a cross, a triangle, or a polygon, which also reduces attractiveness and the possibility of diversification of the toy; PA1 there is no additional space beyond the groups of the toy elements, or in other words outside, and therefore the turning of the plate is not comfortable since fingers must turn the plates with touching of the arcs or toy elements and not the plates which must be turned, at a greater distance than if they touched the plates; PA1 there is no additional space beyond the groups of the toy elements or in other words outside and therefore the attractiveness is reduced since there is no space for placing additional elements such as marks of color and drawings to increase its attractiveness or to provide additional functional properties, such as a therapeutic effect during playing (for example massaging plates) and compact design-to obtain greater attractiveness, convenience, development of logical thinking and spacial imagination in an analogous volume of the toy; PA1 the plates do not have marks which determine their mutual position, which make the known toy less attractive, since the plates after the assembly of the toy can not be oriented in any order and not only in the initial order before playing the toy which reduces interest to the toy; PA1 the toy uses two plates which have a different construction and therefore two molds are needed or one mold for two different disks, which increases the cost of the toy; PA1 the known toy uses two plates formed as disks, the plates can not be formed for example as triangles or polygons, which reduces its attractiveness.
A logical toy based on a similar principal is disclosed in the patent of the Soviet Union no. 1,806,810. The toy disclosed in this reference has the following disadvantages:
The construction which is close to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,738. The toy disclosed in this reference has two parallel plates which are mounted with the possibility of turning around a common axis. The plates are spring-biased relative to one another, they have fixators of the position of turning, open arcs for turning and holding the toy elements. The arcs have projections for fixation of the position of the turning of the toy elements. The toy elements are formed as 1/6th of a cylinder with collars at both sides. The surface of the toy elements has marks, and the surface of the collars has flat area for fixing of the position of turning of the toy elements. This construction, however, also has some disadvantages, in particular: